


Faith, Hope, and Love

by silversky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anxiety, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste, Magical Accidents, listen if you can't use the power of fanfiction to make your fave canon ships femslash, then what is the point of anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky
Summary: And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.In which the sickness of heartbreak brings a city to its knees.orPlagg regrets his choices, Tikki tries to be the adult, Adrienne and Marinette do not handle their gay well, and behind it all Gabriel schemes.





	Faith, Hope, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are multiple instances of anxiety/anxiety attacks in this fic, partially as the result of parental abuse. I tried my best to portray this accurately, but if there's anything I could do better or tags you think I should add please let me know.

“Adrienne.”

“Not a good time Plagg.”

_“Adrienne.”_

“Please, I need to concentrate, could you shut up for once in your–”

“Adrienne your father's coming!”

A moment of stillness passed. Girl and kwami stared at each other in shared, unspoken dread. In the silence the faint hum of activating wards came from the distance.

“What's he even doing in the country?!” Adrienne flung herself to her knees, chalk moving in long, wide arcs across the cleared floor. Her hands were shaking but there was no more time for precision. She had to finish, now.

“Nathalie must have called him.” Plagg zipped down to examine the runes Adrienne was hurriedly sketching. “I told you she was too big a risk to leave snooping around. Should have just befuddled her for the night and been done with it.”

A harsh snap boomed through the room and Adrienne felt the sick rush of energy from a broken spell. Her wards were gone. Already. Panic seized her body. Her hands slowed, stopped.

“You're almost done girl! Keep going keep going!”

Plagg’s frantic voice came to Adrienne through a fog. She looked up, catching a glimpse of a black blur. Her heart pounded as she tried to quell the screaming of her instincts. He might not be as angry if she willingly stopped, right? She just had to show how sorry she was and he'd forgive her.

“Dammit!”

Pain flared in Adrienne's finger and she blinked back into focus, off-balance and trembling. Plagg's tiny fangs were coated red. He bared them and forcibly dragged her dripping hand back to the drawing. “You can yell at me all you want once we're gone. I'll even listen, but for now we need to _move_.”

Right. Adrienne breathed, pulling to mind the symbols she'd spent so long transcribing in secret. The cross tilted towards the center, the lemniscate at a right angle from the coordinates Plagg swore would take her somewhere safe. Plagg kept murmuring as she worked, encouraging and taunting in turns until finally (less than a minute had passed but it felt like hours with the cold grip of what would happen if she were too slow on her throat) he snapped, “Good enough, let's go.”

Not bothering to take the time to stand Adrienne crawled into the circle, muttering the incantation as quickly as possible. She'd planned on taking some things with her–a few favorite outfits, her collection of anime, a photo album from before everything went to absolute shit–but maybe this was for the best. The less she had to remind herself of this place the faster she could forget.

**_Crash!_ **

Kneeling helplessly on the ground Adrienne flinched as the door to her suite flew open. She kept up the incantation on autopilot, the rest of her mind fixated on the furious man striding through the entryway. The purple wings granted to him by his kwami, normally only visible when he was working his most powerful spells, flared like glowing beacons behind him.

“How dare you?” Gabriel Agreste growled, raising a hand. Whether he meant to strike with force or magic Adrienne didn't know. It didn't matter. She closed her eyes, the words ensuring her escape trailing off as she waited for the inevitable.

“I'm proud of you kid.”

Adrienne's eyes snapped open at the whisper but Plagg was already out of reach, green light shooting from his tiny body as he barrelled towards her father. Magic hit magic in an explosion that rocked the room and rang in her ears. She started chanting again, choking back tears. Plagg had bought her time, but he'd left the circle. She couldn't take him with her.

Magic swelled in her veins, the last time she might ever feel it, just as Plagg was swatted to the side. His power was limited on this plane, of course he didn't stand a chance against one of the most powerful spellcasters of the modern age. Her heart still broke to see her best friend so easily defeated. She kept her gaze locked on his unmoving form as the ritual came to a close. A last glimpse of her father or the creature that had given her freedom was no contest at all.

One moment passed to the next and Adrienne was gone. Gabriel's nullifying spell landed a second too late, erasing the remains of the circle from existence.

_“Where is she?”_

Gabriel turned to the little black cat his daughter had left behind. His chance at tracking her through her spell might be gone, damn his own carelessness, but her blight of a kwami was sure to know her plans. He’d have her back by the end of the day.

The corner where Plagg had landed was empty.

A raw blast of energy tore through the room as Gabriel screamed, overturning furniture and tearing any frailer knick knacks to shreds. How? He knew how the spell they’d managed to unearth worked; once the incantation began no one could enter its area of effect, nor re-enter it if they left. So how had the kwami escaped?

No matter. Gabriel breathed, collecting his rage and locking it away within himself. Emotion was unproductive, a hindrance he berated himself for giving into. There was still time. Whatever they’d done, Adrienne was only twenty, a sheltered and unpracticed spellcaster. She’d slip up sooner rather than later and when she did…

Well, what could one person do against the might of Hawkmoth?

 

* * *

 

Sweat dripping down her arms, muscles trembling from the effort of keeping herself from falling, Marinette wondered for the thousandth time how she’d gotten into this situation. Wasn’t she supposed to be a university student? Shouldn’t her most pressing concerns be passing tests and honing her networking skills? In what possible reality had precocious preteen Marinette’s dreams of New York Fashion Week lead to her dangling off the side of a building to avoid the police?

A beam of light shone from a neighboring rooftop and Marinette held her breath. She’d woven layer upon layer of cloaking charms into her suit by now but they’d found her once already tonight. She wasn’t about to let arrogance get her caught again.

“Any sign of her?”

The voice sounded from a few feet above her and it took all of Marinette’s self-control not to squeak in surprise–or worse, let her grip loosen.

“No sir!” The light dimmed as its wielder shouted across the gap. “We’ve searched the block twice and the few witnesses out this late didn’t see her leave the area, either on foot or by the roofs. The tracking spells have run cold too, although we were able to follow her longer than usual thanks to actually getting a visual lock.”

“Damn it all,” the first voice sighed, then shouted back. “I’m calling it! This wasn’t the first time she’s struck and it won’t be the last. We’ll just have to do better next time.”

“Yes sir!”

Both voices faded, presumably as they left to get back on solid ground. Marinette couldn’t help the whimper she let out when they finally got out of earshot.

“Tikki?” she whispered. “I don’t know if I can get back up.”

All her strength had been sapped by holding herself aloft. If she hadn’t cast a hurried fortitude spell before flipping off the rooftop she’d mostly likely have already fallen. Mustering the energy to pull herself back over the edge seemed as impossible as teleporting to the moon right now.

“I’m on it.”

Pink sparkles danced around Marinette’s face, the unavoidable result of Tikki manifesting. She’d tried to convince her kwami to change it to something less noticeable, less distinct, but Tikki had insisted there were some parts of her magic that were fixed. They worked around it as best they could.

“I’ve lowered the gravity in a straight line beneath you,” Tikki said after a moment’s concentration. “But I can’t hold it very long so you need to drop now.”

Ten years ago Marinette would have marvelled at her kwami’s power, so caught up in the, well, magic of it all that she’d forget about the danger. Ten months ago she would have held on until she fell from sheer exhaustion, too afraid of the hundreds of ways something might go wrong to take the leap. Tonight she unclenched her fingers without protest, mind already planning an escape route as she dropped like a shadow to the ground below. For better or worse this sort of thing had become commonplace.

Wrung out and on high alert, it took Marinette almost two hours to get to her apartment building. She’d wound up on practically the other side of the city and public transit was out of the question–not when she was wearing the highly recognizable suit of the most notorious criminal in Paris. It was walk or take the ludicrous gamble that whatever taxi driver she wound up with wouldn’t immediately try to haul her to the nearest police station. Her public opinion campaign was going well, but not that well.

Thankfully Marinette’s apartment was on the top floor of its complex. The combination of the building’s height and lack of elevator meant the demand for it had been lower than one might expect for a property in such a high traffic area, but it suited Marinette perfectly. People never bothered to look up, so her entrances and exits from the unlocked window in her tiny bathroom went unnoticed. She’d chosen it for that very purpose, though she told anyone who asked she was just grateful for the cheap rent and extra exercise.

The instant her feet touched the bath mat under the window Marinette let herself collapse. Parts of her face not covered by her mask pressed against the soft fibers, she groaned wordlessly.

“It…could have gone worse?” Tikki didn’t sound particularly confident.

“The only way it could have gone worse is if I’d been captured, identified, or killed.” Marinette rolled onto her back and stared at the shadowy ceiling. Her whole body ached from overexertion and stress. “That was way too close Tikki, seriously. I fucked up.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Tikki floated down to Marinette’s nose, forcing her to go cross-eyed to keep the kwami in focus. “You had no way of knowing there’d been new protection added. Aurora’s never had physical guards before, just a handful of wards and alert spells.”

“Well she did tonight.” Marinette didn’t know who’d been more surprised–her, or the patrolling guard who’d had the infamous Ladybug walk right into her. “And now it’s gonna be twice as hard to get anywhere near her.”

Tikki hummed in reluctant agreement. The two sat together for a few minutes, processing the evening’s events in quiet companionship.

Which was why Marinette shrieked when a crash on the other side of the bathroom door tore through the night stillness, paired with a howling screech in her magic as something _punched_ through her lone precautionary ward.

“Did they find me?” she gasped as she jumped to her feet. She didn’t know whether she should barge into the next room and fight this new threat head on or leap back out the window and hope it could all, somehow, be avoided. “Do I need to run?”

“I don’t…” Tikki trailed off.

“Answers now would be preferable,” Marinette hissed, edging towards the door.

The kwami’s antennae twitched in annoyance and she began again. “It almost feels familiar…but wrong. Muted.”

“Good familiar or bad familiar?” Marinette’s fingers were already brushing against the handle and she sent up a silent plea to whoever might be listening that she wasn’t about to walk into a trap.

Tikki snorted. “That’s an ironic way of putting it, but for what you’re asking, definitely good.”

“Alright then, cryptic reassurance is good enough for me.” In one smooth movement Marinette threw open the door and tumbled out and to the left, where she knew a convenient couch would block line of sight from most of the room. No entrapment spells went off, nor was her well-loved couch blasted by gunfire. The room was still aside from her heavy breathing.

“I know who it is,” Tikki said abruptly. “Marinette something is really wrong you have to help them.”

“Help the person who broke into my apartment, of course–” Marinette broke off the second she got a clear look at the figure sprawled across her living room floor.

“Oh my god.”

The young woman lying unconscious in the faint illumination of the city blackglow was about Marinette’s age and strikingly beautiful. If Marinette had seen her in other circumstances she’d likely have been reduced to incoherent stutters. Now though, she was more focused on the pair of black cat ears nestled in her messy blonde hair and the long, undeniably realistic tail that slipped out of the girl’s shorts.

Also the fact that she was instantly, horrifically recognizable.

_“What the hell is Adrienne Agreste doing in my apartment?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Adrienne’s first thought upon waking was to wonder why Nathalie had let her sleep in so late. Without even opening her eyes she could tell it was far past the time she was normally called down to eat breakfast and hear what her schedule would be for the day. Her father always said that no well-raised lady wasted her mornings lounging around when there was work to be done.

Her next thought was blinding panic.

“Whoa calm down! Everything’s fine you’re–shit ok that’s really freaky, but please sit still I don’t think you should be moving yet.”

The voice was unfamiliar, as were the delicate hands pressing against her shoulders with surprising strength. Adrienne blinked, taking in her surroundings. This wasn’t any room she recognized from the mansion; it was far too small and plain, the furnishings closer to living spaces she’d seen on tv than anything she’d experienced herself. She wasn’t home. _She wasn’t home._

“Are you feeling any better?”

Adrienne looked back to the speaker and felt her remaining breath leave her body. Inches away from her face was a pair of beautiful blue eyes, belonging to–her gaze travelled up and down her companion’s body reflexively–an adorable young woman. “I…” she squeaked.

“Right.” The girl stepped away, brushing wisps of short black hair from her face. Adrienne’s heart skipped. “Right, this is fine. You just, um, stay here and I’ll be back with food. Do you want food? Of course you want food you’ve been unconscious for like ten hours I’ll be right in the other room if you need me bye!”

“What’s your name?” Adrienne blurted as the girl backed towards a doorway.

“My name?” She hesitated, then seemed to come to some sort of decision. “Marinette.”

“Nice to meet you Marinette.” Focusing on social niceties was better than succumbing to the wall of emotion threatening to overwhelm her, she figured. “My name’s–”

“Adrienne Agreste,” Marinette interrupted. Her voice was harder than it’d been moments ago, surer. “I know who you are.”

“Oh. Well, um–”

“What I don’t know,” Marinette interrupted again, crossing her arms, “is how you got into my apartment in the middle of the night. We’ll be discussing that, and,” her eyes flicked up to something right above Adrienne’s head, “why you look like a knockoff furry when I finish cooking. Don’t move.”

Adrienne gaped as Marinette disappeared into another room. Knockoff…what? She frowned, leaning back on the couch she guessed she’d been sleeping on.

“Ouch!” Something under her _hurt_ , like she’d sat on a pin or been kicked through the cushions. Adrienne sprang to her feet, reaching behind her to feel whatever it was and…

Stopped.

There was something there, something connected to her and she knew what it felt like but it didn’t make any sense. Other alarms started sounding in her mind–how she could feel something on her head twitching that shouldn’t be there at all, how she could hear Marinette whispering to someone through a closed door, how the dullness of the room had less to do with simple decorating and more to do with _entire colors being missing_.

It was too much. Any one of the blows she’d taken in the last twelve hours would be enough on their own, but all together? Adrienne felt the recently all too familiar rising hysteria of an oncoming anxiety attack.

“Marinette,” she called out, trying to catch her breath. Plagg was always the one to help her when she got like this, keeping her grounded with his soft fur and steady words, but Plagg…Plagg was… “Marinette please.”

“Yeah, did you need–oh shit.” Marinette dropped the towel she’d been holding and ran to Adrienne’s side, stopping just short of making contact. Hand outstretched she asked, voice surprisingly calm, “Adrienne, is it alright if I touch you?”

Adrienne nodded and let Marinette take her hand. She couldn’t tell if the rush of sensation from skin on skin helped or hindered but she clung to it all the same. It’d been so long since she’d been touched by a human with such care.

“Has this happened to you before?” Marinette continued, thumb brushing against Adrienne’s pulse point. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Yes,” Adrienne managed. “Usually, my kwami helps. He’s not here.”

“Hmmm, I noticed that.” Marinette took a deep breath, keeping eye contact with Adrienne as she did so. “We can talk about that later, along with everything else that’s going on. I know it’s a lot and I’m sorry for leaving you alone with it. Right now though I just need you to breath with me. Can you do that?”

Another nod. Breathing in unison they stood there for some time, Marinette murmuring soft reassurances whenever Adrienne’s pulse began to pick up. Eventually they wound up sitting on the floor and Adrienne felt words return to her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, raising her free hand to cover her eyes. She didn’t want to look at this girl, this wonderful young woman who’d taken her into her home and pulled her away from the brink and hadn’t yet mentioned returning to her father. There was a high chance she’d start crying.

“It was no problem,” Marinette replied. “Growing up I had friends with anxiety, so I learned how to deal with anxiety attacks. I know it’s not your fault.”

Adrienne’s heart clenched. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she said. “Knowing who I am doesn’t mean you know _me_ ; you don’t have any obligation to be kind.”

“Apart from basic human decency?” Marinette clicked her tongue, clearly searching for the right words. “I was worried when you showed up, any rational person would be. But considering you fell apart as soon as I left you alone I doubt you did this intentionally. There are things we both need to explain to each other, yes, but you’re confused and scared and I’m not going to hold that against you.”

“Marinette, maybe you should let her process for a bit.”

The new speaker’s voice tugged at Adrienne strangely and she looked up without thinking. Resting on Marinette’s shoulder was a kwami, vaguely insect shaped and startlingly familiar, despite an equally strong surety that she’d never seen this particular kwami in her life.

“Hello Adrienne,” the kwami chirped. “My name is Tikki. Do you want to keep talking or would you rather have some time to think?”

Tikki. The familiarity sang straight down to her bones for no understandable reason and Adrienne decided she’d had enough of this. Letting go of Marinette she sat up straight, trying to center herself. She was tired of feeling confused and scared and _helpless_. She wanted to be in control of her life, whatever consequences that brought about. “I want to talk. Tell me what’s going on.”

Tikki and Marinette shared a long look. “Well,” Marinette began slowly, “I guess you don't know why you look like, uh, you know.”

“A knockoff furry? No.”

“Right. Tikki thinks she does so–

“I don't think, I know.” Tikki looked at Adrienne and smiled. “Your kwami, his name is Plagg.”

“How–how do you know that?” No one outside of her father's staff and a few childhood friends knew what her kwami looked like, let alone his name. Gabriel had been furious when the summoning ceremony had completed and his precious ten year old daughter ended up pairing with an outspoken, lazy, mischievous cat. Everything about Plagg clashed with the Agreste image and she'd been made to keep him hidden when in public, back when she still went out.

“We're a matching set, he and I. When one goes to the human realm the other soon follows; it’s been that way for as long as I can remember.” Tikki sighed. “When I came to Marinette and Plagg wasn’t nearby? When years passed and I never sensed him, never saw him? I feared something had gone terribly wrong.”

“My father wouldn’t let him manifest,” Adrienne felt compelled to explain. “He only came out when we were in the mansion, and that has years of warding on it.”

“Everyone thought there was something wrong with your kwami,” Marinette added. “Either that or your summoning failed. There were whole forums dedicated to whether or not you could cast spells at all.”

Adrienne remembered those. Her pre-teen years had been flooded by questions and scrutiny. What was her kwami like? Why did she never do magic in public? Did she really inherit none of her parents’ power? It’d gotten to the point where she’d halfway welcomed her father’s gradual shift to confinement when her mother died. At least she didn’t have to dodge strangers’ probing in the mansion.

“I can,” she said, telling the unscripted truth for the first time in a decade. “Or, I could. There was a problem with the ritual that got me here. He got left behind. I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again and if I don’t….” She shrugged, hoping no one could tell how deeply that thought stung. “Well, no kwami means no connection to magic. I’m as good as powerless.”

“But you didn’t leave Plagg behind,” Tikki said emphatically. “That’s what I was trying to explain--I can finally sense him. He’s right here, with you.”

What? Adrienne looked to Marinette for some sort of explanation, but she gestured to her kwami to continue.

“Not completely of course.” Tikki giggled to herself. “He’s given you the cutest ears and tail, and your eyes look just like his! I wonder how much he can hear in there? Hi Plagg!”

“Wait.” Adrienne held up her hands, trying to follow what she’d just learned. “You’re saying Plagg is, what? Inside me?”

“Tikki thinks something happened with your spell and you two got sorta, mushed together?” Marinette said, taking over the conversation after Tikki began stroking Adrienne’s new ears. “I didn’t completely understand but she said teleportation rituals are tricky and it might have gotten confused about who was who.”

“So how do we fix it?” Adrienne figured she probably should be more upset. The wholeness of her body had been violated in a way she’d never heard of, and spellcasting mistakes could have catastrophic consequences, potentially worse than what she was already dealing with. But all she could care about was that Plagg wasn’t with her father. There was a chance she could get him back. “Can we get him out?”

Marinette frowned, fidgeting slightly. “There’s someone who might know, but…”

“I told you Marinette, if Plagg trusts her than I trust her.”

“She’s his daughter!” Marinette cried, glaring at Tikki. “You’re asking me to take a lot on faith, considering how badly we could get screwed over if you’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong,” Tikki assured Marinette, floating away from Adrienne to better argue with her friend. “You said it yourself, you wouldn’t hold her circumstances against her. Do you truly think she’s to blame for what’s happening?”

Marinette jumped to her feet and began to pace. “So what, I’m supposed to believe her showing up is a coincidence? Even if she isn’t aware of the whole situation this could still be a trap. One wrong move and that’s it, we’re in his hands and that’s the end of everything. Goodbye freedom, hello endless torture by the man who runs half the city!”

“Marinette you need to calm down. If this is a big conspiracy you’ve all but admitted your guilt to her already with all your worrying.”

Marinette froze, foot comically raised in the middle of a step, and stared down at Adrienne. “Oh fuck.”

Meanwhile, Adrienne was scrambling to keep up with the latest curveball thrown into her already ridiculously complicated day. In her wildest dreams of freedom she’d never imagined this. “You know what my father’s been doing?”

Marinette flopped down to the floor and draped her arm over her face, dramatic exhaustion permeating every movement. “Sure, let’s lay all our cards on the table, what’s there to worry about? Yes, I know that your father’s spent the last few years taking systematic control of important officials and personalities in the city. No, I don’t know why, but I assume it’s for a nefarious plan of some sort or another.”

“She’s also Ladybug and we’ve spent the last year freeing people of his influence,” Tikki chimed in.

_“Tikki!”_ Marinette shrieked, bolting upright. Her face was deathly pale and for the first time Adrienne saw real fear in her expression.

“I’m sorry but you were right, we need to lay all our cards on the table. This isn’t a secret you can keep, not from her.”

“We certainly could have tried!” Marinette turned to Adrienne and poked her chest, hard. “You tell no one about this, understand? I don’t care if your father has us both dangling from the Eiffel Tower asking if we know who Ladybug is; you deny everything.”

“You don’t have to worry.” Adrienne grabbed Marinette’s hand in both her own. She was touching Ladybug. She knew Ladybug’s name. More than ever today felt like a daydream, something too incredible to last. “I understand how important Ladybug is. I’m probably her, your, biggest fan.”

“Oh. Um, thank you?” Marinette’s face skipped straight over normal coloring to full-blown blush. She looked a little shell-shocked at the change in tone the conversation had taken. “The best response I usually get is reluctant approval. I didn’t know I had real life fans.”

Fan was putting it mildly. Ladybug was Adrienne’s hero. For years she’d been trapped as her father grew increasingly reclusive and demanding, cruelty spreading into every facet of his life. His insidious scheming to control the city was merely a continuation of the way he controlled the people around him. By the time she was old enough to know better resistance had seemed futile.

Then Ladybug had shown up. Despite never calling out Gabriel by name she’d decried his actions and made herself his enemy. She’d gone up against his works time and time again and she’d won. It was awe-inspiring. All of a sudden the possibility of a world outside of her father’s influence seemed real. Slowly at first, Adrienne started planning, Plagg encouraging her as she rebelled. She siphoned money into an autonomous bank account, studied powerful spell books from her father’s library, and all the while kept up to date on Ladybug’s victories through the Ladyblog (a staunchly pro-Ladybug site that claimed the masked woman was a force for good). Succeeding in running from her father and ending up right in Ladybug’s arms was better than all the birthdays she’d had since her mother’s death, combined.

“Ladybug saved me,” Adrienne said, locking her gaze on Marinette’s. “Gabriel Agreste hasn’t been my true father for years, but knowing you were out there, fighting back somehow, gave me the strength to leave. You’re the reason I’m here at all. Thank you, for every time you helped me today, and for every day before this.”

“I…” Marinette stammered. She swayed forward, mouth still parted, and for a wild moment Adrienne wondered if she were about to be kissed by her idol after a confession of adoration. Her eyelids dipped shut.

“I haven’t slept in over a day I really need to go pass out like right now Tikki can tell you the wifi password thank you for the compliments have a good rest of the day bye!!”

Almost knocked over by the force of Marinette tearing herself away, Adrienne could only watch as the other girl all but ran into another room and slammed the door.

“That could have gone better,” Tikki said after a second of stunned silence. “Most definitely, this is not the scenario I was hoping for.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Adrienne asked weakly. She could feel her ears drooping without her say so and pulled at them distractedly.

“Oh no sweetheart, Marinette’s always been volatile, especially when she’s tired.” The kwami landed on Adrienne’s knee and patted it reassuringly. “Now, the farthest Marinette got on food was dropping an egg on the floor, but I’m sure we can whip something up if you’d like to eat?”

Unable to think of anything else to do, Adrienne followed the kwami into the kitchen. Even with the stress of her and Plagg’s mistake, of Marinette’s distrust and disappearance, of her father’s inevitable search, Adrienne couldn’t help but smile. Compared to the day before, the world was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry folks there is more to come. I can't promise steady updates but the next chapter is almost done and I'm very excited by the story brewing in my mind. Here's hoping season 2 makes 2018 the year I pull my Miraculous Ladybug WIPS to the finish line!


End file.
